Lance Wakeman and The Fallen Hero OLD
by Rustdude1
Summary: Lance Wakeman is just your normal teen, if you consider hacking into classified computers normal. His whole life he has wondered about his mom and who she is. But has his curiosity has sparked to a new level causing him a new trouble without a seen resolution. After finding a weapon that revives an old prophecy follow along as Lance tries to locate the Fallen Hero.
1. The Unwanted Traveler

Time was of the essence. Sweat beaded across my face as I quickly tried to break the security code. No luck the computer was protected to tightly to be unwound. I could hear footsteps down the hall. I ran out of time, and luck at that. The man approached me with his handcuffs and badge and shackled my hands together. Well there goes my plan of hacking into the National Security Agency. Not my brightest idea. How bout I go to the beginning to how I got here and explain a little bit to you.

My name is Lance Wakeman, and I am from Washington D.C. For some reason if it says restricted and there is technology I need to break the rules. My Dad is a D.C. cop who often bails me out of my arrests, or saves me from the cops. I got a lucky dad. However my Mom left us at birth and I have never met her. My Dad tells me I have her eyes and smile and that I look just like her. Personally I have nothing to compare it to so I just smile and nod.

It was 9 o'clock on a Friday night. All offices were closed and everyone had gone home. Earlier in the day some bullies at my school had dared me to steal information on a file named HEROES. It took them a little bit of persuading to get me to except but I eventually did after I took a couple blows to the gut. So after the last guard made his last tour and his way to his car, I tossed a little stone I found in the doorway. It worked and the door didn't catch on its lock. I swiftly made my way through the door and pulled up the stone. Now luckily the room I wanted to find was all the way in the back so hopefully no one would see that any lights were on. I came to the computer and once it booted up is where my troubles began to occur after five guesses the computers would go off and I would be in trouble. Luckily the fifth try was right.

I quickly looked around the desktop and server files for a codename HEROES. No such luck. I searched about three more times until one file came up, Will Parker. He was my age at 17. What I was more curious about was his history, blank. Why would they have an innocent kid listed in the NSA for no reason under his own codename file? Scanning through his information more I finally found another odd connection. Someone who I can guarantee he never had any contact with in his life a Kyle with no last name supplied and no point of origin. This kid, the NSA had less info on than someone with his own codename. Something was up under this file and I couldn't let anyone from school get access to it. I printed out a copy and then tried to hack into other Intel to see what I could dig up. And let's just say that I ran out of five tries and that is how I'm in my current predicament.

As I took my "death march" as I like to call the walk of shame I noticed something that usually would not be seen, a man about 8 feet tall. Me only being 5 feet 7, I knew he was tall. Something else I took into notice was that I could not make out his torso or feet. I heard him grunt and then snort almost horse like but I dismissed the idea. He must have been really drunk to be snorting like that in public. But with that you heard a loud screeching sound. The wailing got closer and it was a group of creatures limping, but sprinting closer and closer. They were after me. My Dad pushed me to the side as chaos broke out. And to think we were only 20 steps from the car.

He drew his gun and ordered the creatures to freeze. Meanwhile the giant man pulled up a camera and got a picture of me staring straight into his lens. Whoever that guy was he was up to no good. As I looked back one of the wailing creatures had gotten closer to me and my dad yelled, "Move one more step and I'll shoot your brains out you understand!" I caught a glimpse of its face at that moment. It was one of the kids from earlier in my day. They had planned for me to get caught.

If the thing had a brain to concentrate it looked completely clueless. It just froze and adjusted its gaze from me to my dad. It glared its rotten teeth and bared them towards my dad. It screeched again and ran towards my dad. The next thing I heard was three shots; POP, POP, POP! And the creature that was running towards him collapsed viciously onto the ground. The creatures were humanlike zombies. If you had ever played Call of Duty Zombies, which is what you would think of it as. I slowly got back to my feet and whispered, "Thanks Dad." As we made our way up the others were leaving their fallen comrade alone. I guess the sight of him dead on the ground had them concerned. Or they went to get back up.

"No problem Lance, but you got to be more careful and a lot less stupid. Now let's get you home." We drove home in his undercover cop car, a 2011 Camaro. Personally I'm not allowed to say this on the record, but I've "borrowed" this car a couple of times. Let's just say when dad found out it would usually result in me having to clean up the basement. And by basement I mean his own personal evidence locker. Then for some reason I thought about the man who took my picture. Who was he that he had a head on everybody else and why did he want my picture. Now back in reality I caught the tail end of my dad's lecture, "You need to be more careful and a lot less like your mother."

Something he never mentions my mom. I sat there and stared at him for a few seconds trying to fathom what he just said. Without thinking I blurted out, "Who is she?"

I sounded like a little whinny two year old kid whimpering to him. He quickly snapped back to his old military self and murmured, "That's classified and you know it. Topic closed!"

"No this is not the army, and this topic is NOT closed. I demand information on this topic NOW!" This was the first time I had raised my voice at him in a while. He came to a hard stop at the stop sign.

"You can either shut the hell up right now, or you can walk home. Your choice."

"Fine, I'll shut up!"

"Aw I was hoping you would pick the second option," chimed in a third voice.

My dad parked the car and turned to him and said, "I'm sorry but WHO the HELL are you sir?"

"I'm the man of travelers. And I need my nephew's assistance of course."

"Wait nephew?" I asked. "You mean me? Dad you had a brother?"

"No, I'm an only child. How are you related to my son?"

"Why I am his mother's brother of course. I am Hermes God of Travelers, and you my boy are needed of my assistance. If you don't mind Captain Wakeman, or whatever your military rank is, I need to borrow your son for an indefinite amount of time"

"No you can't take him. Not to your world! Not to the place your sister showed me!"

"Ah but see this is different. A place for his kind where you will be safe from the harm he brings you." With that Hermes put his arm on my shoulder and I blacked out and knew I wasn't in my dad's car anymore.


	2. I Go Back To School Sorta

Ok now I was getting freaked out as Hermes drug me through a wormhole. I sat there like I was still in my dad's Camaro passenger seat. I had my bag and the files I stole at my feet. And then the wormhole ended with a thud on the ground. My papers began to slowly fly down from the sky and my backpack nearly killed me if I wasn't moved by Hermes. I looked around the area and it looked like I was on an island and around me was a floating door labeled "Earth." As I looked more closely there were floating doors all over this place and each one lead to a different location. One was labeled "Olympus" and another with the name of "Valhalla" and the doors went on and on. I stopped and just starred around the tiny island, and looked into the sky. "Where are we exactly Hermes?"

"Glad you had the guts to ask. Most kids just go into shock and don't remember any of this. You will be lucky; you'll have an escape route."

"An escape route?" I asked.

"Yes, in case you or anyone is ever in trouble you can be a guide. Given your sight of course."

"I have 20/20 vision. My sight is perfect."

"You may need to chat with Apollo then and learn your true fate. Also I recommend getting a pair of glasses at the school store before you get into too much trouble."

"What are you talking about?"

"You will find out in due time. Now carry on, we need to get you to the school."

"What school?"

"Demigod Central of course. Where else would a half-blood go to school?"

"I don't know a normal high school!"

With that he rolled his eyes at me and motioned for us to continue walking around the island. We passed all sorts of doors. Each one lead to a mythological location it appeared. I kept walking until I hit an invisible wall. Hermes waved his hand and the door began to glow and hum. It hummed louder and louder until it broke. "Go in and enter the school. The guards may intimidate you but say, "I am a son of a goddess, I enter at will."

With that he stared at me and bid me farewell. He let me know we would meet again in due time. And after exchanging farewells he pushed me into the door that was now an abyss. It was what it looked like of what I came through with. This time I was somewhat prepared until I began to see the school. It looked as though Professor X's School had met Hogwarts in Harry Potter. The little Island that I was on was nothing compared to this island. The school would be too rich for even for Bill Gates and Mark Zuckerburg put all their money together with the 30 world's richest people, they couldn't afford it. It was easily from ancient times which made me begin to think this mythology stuff was actually kind of cool.

As I was getting closer and closer to the building I made out two separate buildings and a bridge connecting the two. The building to the left side or west side was more of a dormitory. I could see windows left open with beds and somewhat personal belongings. The building was just shy of a sky scrapper, and I was questioning how deep its basement was as well. As I scanned to the focal point the bridge had a modern feel with the glass panels everywhere even on the floor. As I got closer I made out the support beams on the bridge. They were ancient from what appeared to be Poseidon's Temple in Greece with the let up of all the damage. There were five pillars and the middle one I found interesting. It was a rust orange color as I got close to it. And as I made my way eastward to the right wing of the building I noticed the bricks in the buildings were not just of simple mud and mortar they were gold, silver, and bronze, platinum. Many rare earth metals were just sitting on this building like it didn't even matter.

This building was almost a mirror copy of the other building. With the only differences being location and use. I could make out some classrooms a cafeteria, and a gym. There was an armory placed on the second floor. This building was like nothing I had ever seen. I almost forgot what I was doing until a guard pushed a spear hilt against me. I let out a weak moan, and glanced up at him. He was about 24 in age with a big scar gut out across his arm. He had on sunglasses that mirrored fire. Not only was he tall but this guy was ripped. He sounded almost like a gorilla grunting at me. He said, "My name is Grant son of Ares. And you are?"

His pause was almost terrifying as if he was calling me a multitude of names inside his head. I could hear "Little wimp, weasel, pip-squeak." And then I recalled Hermes words, and I said them "I am Lance Wakeman, son of a goddess."

"Which goddess? Tons to pick from I need one."

I didn't think of this. I needed a goddess and quick. Why would I sleep through World History class? Who knew I would actually need this information to probably keep me alive. Then without a hesitation I said, "Athena!" I don't know where I knew the name from or how I came up with it but Grant bolted up straighter than he already was. He handed me a key and said to go to the room marked. He also added that the headmaster would want to see me before dinner. And I thought, "Great another person who could possibly squash me like a bug."

Grant removed his spear from my chest and opened the door. He told me to go up the elevator to the 13th floor and cross the bridge to the West wing. There I would need to go up to the 29th floor and find my room, which was numbered 13. So I needed the numbers 13-29-13. Simple to remember. I walked up and got into my room. And when I walked in it was crazy.

The room looked like it was ransacked and a bomb went off. But not knowing this place in full yet I was cautious to say it out loud incase it would happen. There were clothes thrown about the floor and there were some dangling from the fan. I thought to myself, "what on Earth am I boarding with?" But then I recalled that Hermes took me away from Earth. The room was quiet with a faint murmur of music coming from an iPod on the floor still playing his music. Whoever this kid was he was a slob, and in the morning I'd request a room change. Then I stepped in the pizza and I had just about had it and I began to walk out the door when I walked right into him. He was 6 foot 1, and he had his hair short and cropped with that, "Oh look I just ran into a wall my hair is sticking up," look. He had tan skin and dirty blonde hair, and sea blue eyes. He looked like a surfer to be honest except for the short hair. He wore a leather necklace with a shark tooth on it around his neck. I tried to take a step to the right and he stepped the same way. This went on at least two more times until he said, "Whoa dude, what's the rush?"

Ok that "Whoa" was too much for me and I just shoved my way past him and said, "I'm off to dinner."

"Ok cool. I'm come with," and he darted down to chase me. Great I thought another kid I got to deal with. "My name is Kyle."

"Hi Kyle, do you have a last name at all that I may call you by? Oh and I'm Lance, Lance Wakeman."

"Well you see I've been here my whole life so I don't really know my last name. I bet you do though. You're a son of Athena. So technically we should hate each other."

I stopped in my tracks at the mention of me being a Son of Athena. "Listen Kyle, Hermes sort of brought me here by accident so I'm really just waiting to leave. And at this point I don't know who your mother was, so I can't tell you your last name."

"So you do know stuff than. Cause I didn't tell you who I'm a child of yet." Kyle was right. Somehow by just meeting him I was able to learn more about him. Maybe I am a Son of Athena.

"So how are we supposed to find the cafeteria in this whole mess, Kyle?"

"Well, it's actually really easy once you get used to it. But I will lead you since your new here."

"Actually I don't need your help and I will find it on my own."

"Uhm, I wouldn't do that if I were you. I mean this school is huge for all we know you could run into somebody that you don't want to. Or you could get into a lot of trouble."

"I think I can handle it. So if you don't mind I will carry on my own now." And with that I continued my march down the hall as I turned my back to him. I thought if this kid is my roommate I will hate him by the end of the night especially if this keeps up. I walked down the hall and made it to the elevator. I crossed the bridge and entered the hallway and there he was. Kyle was right behind me on my tail. Figuratively of course because I think I did see something here with a tail earlier.

As I made my way further into the academic wing I could hear Kyle saying, "Lance, Lance you might want to stop you don't know what's down that way."

"Oh really Kyle, really?" I said as my temper began to flare. "I don't know where I am going. Really? Ok watch the cafeteria is right down this hallway through the door." Kyle stood petrified in his tracks not moving. I pushed the handle down and opened the door. Doing so I put one foot inside and there was no floor. Too late I was slipping and falling into an abyss. I could make out Kyle screaming and sprinting his way down the hall to help me. Then I saw him make his way into the abyss with me. The abyss was dark and the only light it had was from the door that was slowly closing behind us. Then I landed with a thud on a hard slick stone like surface. As I tried to get to my feet Kyle landed on top of me. Kyle gave me an annoyed look and then we heard a snarl.


	3. I Have Dinner With Disaster

Chapter 3: I Have Dinner with Disaster

The snarl had made Kyle and I almost jump out of our skins. Kyle got up and felt around the pockets of his shorts. I sat still on the ground terrified out of my mind wondering how to get out. Kyle was now frantically searching the ground when he said, "Don't just sit there Lance. Get up and help me find it."

"Find what?" I said in half confusion

"A backpack, it's a magical sheath that has my weapon in it. I never ever go anywhere without it. It has my weapon in it."

"Oh so we are screwed then, because you took it off in the room."

"You've got to be kidding me. It's your fault that we are all about to die."

"Mine," I said as I tripped on something on the floor that clanked. I bent down and picked it up. It was a clothed package with a note attached. I held the note up to the remaining light and it read, "Cursed is the Hero that holds these blades. Destroyer of Basilisk and all snake like kin. Only in harmony may they work." As read the last words on the note all the letters changed into a word, "Firebrand." I stared at the package on the floor now in curiosity. Kyle began to shuffle closer towards me until I said, "Firebrand."

After that simple word I heard a mighty groan down the hall. Me and Kyle both stared down the hall until the simple cloth package erupted into flames. "What did you do to it Lance?" Kyle stammered in confusion.

"I didn't do anything but say what was on the card out loud." I said in a hurry.

"What was that then?"

"Firebrand," and with that being shouted the hallway shook horribly. The fire grew bigger with the roar. The roar and the fire began to fight each other by being bigger or louder than the other. Soon the Firebrand package had lit up the walls around us. The outer floors began to light up the abyss. Fire shot up the walls in a certain pattern lighting up the entire pit. A roar was heard at the end of the hall and we could now see what it was. I couldn't help myself from saying, "That's a big snake."

"Lance," Kyle began to say, "That's not a snake. Think closely and then tell me what it is."

I pondered on the thought for a moment. Then I recalled a legend I once heard of ancient times how the Reptile King was captured and all the snakes and lizards dispersed around the world fearing for their lives, hiding in hopes that their king would return. I stammered, "That thing isn't a snake but a giant reptile like lizard. It's Basilisk King of Reptiles." With me mentioning his name he roared and stretched out his legs. He did not just have four legs like a normal lizard but eight on each side. Basilisk got up and began to walk towards us. Kyle began to grasp at his head in agony.

Kyle tried to make sense but could only make out, "He… Gets… In… Our… Heads… Causes… Much… Pain… Use the weapon…" And with that being said Kyle collapsed on the floor. I was half tempted to run to aid him. And my other half wanted to abandon him. But in the back of my mind I knew that I needed to go get Firebrand and use it to help save Kyle.

I walked cautiously towards the fire that Firebrand was spewing out. I thought what would be in the package hoping to find a sword. I slowly put my hand towards the package wishing it wasn't going to burn me. But as I stuck my hand into the fire it diminished where my hand was. It did so as I opened the package. Inside to my surprise I found two beautiful tomahawks. They looked like sacred weapons that should be displayed in a museum. I slowly picked the first one up as the Basilisk made his way closer towards me. I gripped the second tomahawk and they both had leather grips that adjusted to my hands. Each one had a strand of feathers and beads that ran along just above the handle. The Basilisk began to hiss at me saying, "A ssson of Athena. What I surprissse no wonder I cannot enter your mind."

"Yeah and I'd like to keep it that way." The tomahawks began to glow a molten hot metal look as the King of Reptiles grew near.

"The lassst Hero to yield thossse bladesss did not have sssuch luck that you may have. I cannotsss enter your mindsss. Now I will have to kill you first before I can feassst." His 's' slurred so much that it was almost piercing my ears. I wasn't sure how much pain I could endure.

I took two steps forward then one step back. I could tell what his next move would be somehow and I side stepped at the last second. As Basilisk lunged for me I slashed at his scaly skin. It was like trying to cut through armor but now I knew why Firebrand began to glow. So it could cut through the beast's armor. Basilisk let out a roar and his eyes began to glow. I quickly turned my head and closed my eyes tight. I heard one more roar from it and then I heard a thud on the floor behind me. I glanced up at the door way to see it was opened and there was an archer at its doorway. I looked back over at the Basilisk and saw him laying on his side moaning. I made out, "You've won this time Son of Athena, thisss time. Be prepared for the fall of your Demigodsss reign. I will once again be king of the reptilesss and my ssson ssshall free me and wreak havoc upon this enclosssure."

"Dude get over your trapped here forever. You lost we won. You know the little thing about thumbs goes a long way."

"You think your sssafesss? You're out the fire and into the frying pan! Mark my word you will feel havoc upon thisss sssanctuary." With that the archer in the doorway shot another arrow into the Basilisk and he dropped and lost all consciousness.

"Don't worry I didn't kill him. He's immobilized until we can get you to safety," said the archer in the doorway. He lowered a rope ladder and some rope to tie up Kyle. I tied Kyle up and positioned him onto my back. I picked up the note that came with Firebrand and put it into my pocket. I took a little bit of excess rope that I cut off and tied my tomahawks together and around me. I lifted Kyle onto my back and started up the ladder. When I got to the top I dropped Kyle immediately on the floor and he began to regain consciousness while rubbing his head.

"Ugh, what happened?" Asked Kyle looking around observing everything as though it was all new.

"I think your friend here has a concussion. And I also believe you took the wrong turn for dinner. I'm Louis Son of Tyche at your service."

A child of luck herself, I didn't think that I would get such luck. The irony is always in the details. So once Louis had helped Kyle up and regain majority of his consciousness he took us back towards his dorm. In doing so we had to cross the glass bridge yet again. As we turned towards the elevator I had noticed there was now a table set up with a bust on it and two sitting chairs on either side of the table, like a normal hotel would do. For some reason Louis did not like the bust at all and quickly turned around the statues head and through a cloth rag on top of it. He cursed in ancient Latin and shot and arrow through the busts head. Just then the elevator dinged and out came another demigod. For the first time it was actually a girl that I struck a conversation with here and it wasn't too pleasant. "Louis, you've got to show Kyle and the new kid here some proper manners."

I jumped in before Louis could say something hastily. "Hi, I'm Lance Wakeman and you are?"

She quickly unsheathed a sword called a 'Spatha' and pointed at me, "Lance Wakeman then you must know who I am then. Do you not?"

"Well I'm um not really sure other than the fact that it looks like you and Louis have a grudge."

"Right you are," she said as she stuck her sword closer to my chest. I could now feel the point of the sword pushing down on my flesh. "I am Lilly Marks, Daughter of Nemesis." Nemesis quickly ran through my mind like Tyche did until I somehow connected two dots. Louis and Susana hated each other and what better reason than their parents being counterparts. The bust Louis shot was a statue of Nemesis, which was why he acted so rash.

"Put your sword down and leave Lance alone," chimed in Louis.

"You're not my superior or even a higher rank than me to tell me to back down. And for Lance's sake he is in deep trouble if you step closer," Lilly said.

"Whoa, did not realize we were taking hostages now," I said as quickly as I could.

"I'm not taking you as hostage. Gods no that's just, ugh. The only place I could go here is my room and he is NOT coming in there."

"Personally Lance, if she kidnapped you I would not wanna save you because that would break so many rules on the schools part and parentage wise," blurted out Louis.

"Good great to see my rescuer once won't help me twice," I exclaimed.

Lilly looked confused, "Wait. Louis saved you? From what?"

"The Basilisk. I was trapped down there fighting him while trying to protect Kyle from getting eaten."

Kyle coming more to his senses said, "Wait a minute, I was warning you of not going there, and you fell in and I went in after you. And wait I'm a superior so I out rank everyone here. So drop your sword Lilly." But it was too late. Instead Lilly had already dropped the sword to her side and was getting ready to put it back in its sheath. Then Louis and Kyle both dropped their jaw because Lilly hugged me tightly. I had to gasp for air in an attempt to breath. Wow that was a personality change.

We all began to make our way back to Louis's room including Lilly who was now giving an update to Kyle on a situation somewhere in another realm. Louis was walking next to me still in shock when he noticed my Tomahawks dangling at my side. "What are those?" he asked cautiously.

"Oh it's called Firebrand. I stumbled upon them in a package on the floor of the Basilisk's lair. It had a note with it too," but as I reached in my pocket to grab the note it was all ash. As I pulled it all the way out in fell apart almost instantly onto the floor in a pile of ashes. I thought to myself "Great, now I'm not some tough hero to prove how I found these."

"Firebrand belonged to a Hero many years ago," as he said 'Hero' that way Lilly and Kyle stopped in their tracks and turned around looking at Louis. "That Hero received a Prophecy from the Oracle that used to live here. It was said that the bearer of Firebrand would locate the Fallen Hero and would unleash the Basilisk's revenge." When he mentioned Basilisk, I thought "Wow, of all things that stupid fat lizard king was right. I would have to fight his son."

Lilly asked me, "Lance you don't have Firebrand do you?"

I was already thinking of a response after hearing that dang lizards name yet again. I responded simply with, "No. Firebrand is a huge sword all I have is two simple tomahawks."

Lilly looked relieved than said, "Well that's good because otherwise you would have to travel the realms and find the Fallen Hero." I thought that now I was in trouble that I had brought back some ancient curse. And great that lizard guy, Basilisk said his son would free him. Crap.

Once we got to Louis's room he told Lilly to stay outside and for Kyle to watch her. Kyle had confirmed the orders so Lilly would have to stay there. She gave a quick sigh then adding, "Good I didn't want to go in there anyways." Louis rolled his eyes at her comment and I just ignored them all. I followed Louis into his room. He tossed his bow and quiver onto his bed and told me not to touch a thing. I stood there observing his room. He had the room to himself with it missing a second mattress. In the other bed's spot sat a table with a glass orb sitting on it. I also noticed the 'Magic 8 Ball' just lying around. I also saw that his room was cleaner than mine and Kyle's because well he didn't have clothes everywhere.

When he finally came back he had a file in his hand. I thought, "Great another file with useless classified information." He told me to sit down and slid it across the table. He motioned for me to open it up and I did. Inside I saw what looked very familiar to what I had acquired from the NSA. It had a file report with no name or picture. Then I flipped the page and saw the formal prophecy that the Oracle had delivered so many years ago. The next page was from the 60's with a name etched out as if it was 'CLASSIFIED' information. Actually reading more of this old demigods info a lot was crossed out except for his cause of death, "Died in a pit fight with Basilisk." Then I looked upwards and saw that his weapon of choice area was also filled in, "Firebrand," with it, it included a picture of two dual Tomahawks. My dual tomahawks. I took a hard gulp and got to my feet. Louis sat there and stared at me.

Louis finally managed, "I can't read it because it only becomes unclassified to those who need it. And based on the time you've spent reading, you have Firebrand."

I nodded uncomfortably and stood up and made my way to the door. Louis stared at me holding his head shaking it in his hands. I pulled opened the door and Lilly and Kyle fell into the room. I stared at them on the floor. I was too angry to say anything except, "I'm going to dinner. Who's coming?"

Kyle got up and helped Lilly up. They both agreed to come and Louis said he wasn't hungry and kicked them out of the room. Kyle stayed back and asked told Louis about the current situation in the realms. The same info he heard from Lilly. Lilly stood across from me staring at me trying to decide on what to do with me. She finally managed, "Where are you from, like what realm?"

I couldn't tell what she meant by that. What realm I was from? What type of question is that? I answered with a simple, "Earth, Washington D.C., USA."

"Oh, I've never been to another realm. When I was born Nemesis left me here to train and be raised as a demigod. I guess Athena took favor on you and left you on Earth."

"What's that supposed to mean, a bad thing to live on Earth?"

"Well it sort of is. Especially since post World War II, I believe is what the mortals call it. The government created a secret agency for around the world to search for demigods. I believe they work under the NSA. I have been trying to get Chiron to convince the headmaster to let Demigods out on quests to other realms. All I want to do is learn what type of intelligence the governments are collecting on us and what it's being used for. That's why I'm hoping that Firebrand gets found. Whoever finds it will be destined to go on a quest and find this Fallen Hero."

"Why is the hero fallen? Did he do something wrong?" I asked this to hope to get off the NSA. I didn't want to tell her that I had broken into and found out some information. Understanding this school has a deep divide, I wasn't sure what side to be on.

"No one knows. All we know is he is not here, we hope. But whoever yield's Firebrand has to search for them and not let Basilisk be freed from his prison."

At that moment Kyle came out and she jumped. Something told me these two held opposite opinions on something and I may not be trusted. Kyle said, "Alright guys finally time for some dinner. Oh and for future reference Lance take this." He handed me a map of the school detailing the floor plans of the school. He pointed to a spot on the map which was the cafeteria.

I looked over at him and said, "Ha ha, very funny."

"Actually I find it quite hilarious," said Kyle half dying in his laughs.

We continued onwards towards the elevator. We went down three floors and crossed the bridge again. Once we had crossed the bridge we went right and there was an elevator with a bust of Tyche. Lilly looked annoyed but Kyle took the sword from her before she could do anything. We went up seven floors and the elevator dinged and we were opened into an immense cafeteria. There were rows upon rows upon rows of long picnic like tables. We found ourselves a spot in the middle of the room where Kyle usually sits. There was one empty seat left and Lilly slid across the table and sat in it. The two kids who sat on either side of her said, "Awe, your sitting in Louis's seat." The boys were twins and had burn marks all over their faces. Kyle quickly told me they were Jim and Tim the eight year old twins of Hephaestus.

"We don't have assign seats here, so get over it you little brats," commanded Lilly like an order.

"Fine," they both said in unison. "So who's the new guy?" asked Jim as Tim tore into his mutton leg like a wolf with a fresh kill.

"Well I'm Lance Wakeman son of Athena," I said casually getting a little more accustomed to saying it.

Tim switched shifts with Jim as Tim bite into his Turkey leg. Jim began to say, "Of well that's flipping awesome, because…" Just then Kyle reached across the table and shoved what appeared to be corn bread into his mouth so I could not make out what the rest of his sentence was. Kyle smirked as he looked at me. And as Tim tried to share this information as well Lilly did the same to him.

Lilly just smirked and said, "Kids, there always trying to spread rumors." I looked at her really confused when just then I heard a loud clanking sound that echoed throughout the cafeteria.

"Whoops time to go," said Kyle as he started to get up and Lilly followed his motion.

Jim and Tim both finished their cornbread and swallowed. They gasped and said, "Chiron's gonna make an announcement tonight. Something big is happening soon!" They both said that last sentence with such a cheer it was like little kids on Christmas morning.

"Sit down Kyle and Lilly," boomed a voice from the front of the room. I could make out a tall podium that rose up halfway to the ceiling and there was a bearded man with trimmed curly hair standing at the podium. He tapped the microphone twice and said, "Is this thing on?" And the noise screeched throughout the cafeteria. Kids began covering their ears and a half goat half man ran up and adjusted the microphone. "Ah that's much better said the man. For those of you who are new to the school or just cannot remember where or who you are I am Chiron and welcome to Demigod Central. And tonight for those who haven't heard we have a special guest speaker tonight. And I believe they would like to personally talk to a few. If there is a note on your plate please stay after to talk with the speaker. I shall collect them as a ticket proof of purchase type ordeal." Kids frantically looked at their places.

The five of us glanced down at our plates and the twins looked disappointed. Jim then noticed mine and Kyle's plate and Tim noticed Lilly's plate. "Hey you guys got one. You guys are lucky." They both said 'lucky' with a whining tone. I began to wonder who this guest speaker might be and why I got selected to go. I also wondered if it was a mistake and it was meant for Louis.

Just then Chiron said, "Please refrain from showing disrespect and from falling asleep. And without further ado. Please welcome your guest speaker tonight, Athena goddess of Wisdom."

And all that went through my head was, "Mom!"


	4. I Get Heckeled By My Mother

Chapter 4: I Get Heckled By My Mother

Up on the podium Chiron began to canter off the stage and I noticed he was a horse from the lower half and a man from the upper half. I looked around the room but no one else took notice. A few satyrs, half goat half man, began to walk and gallop around refilling glasses and plates with drink and food. Jim and Tim both got a second plate and I noticed under their mutton leg was a note for each of them. I looked at them and said, "Jim. Tim. Look under the leg, you both got one as well." Just then I noticed Louis walking into the cafeteria quietly. He sat down in the back but was now bandaged up.

Jim and Tim both picked their notes up and screamed, "AWESOME!" Kyle and Lilly both just shook their heads at the twins. People started staring at our little table group. I was wishing that the twins would sit down and hopefully draw us less attention especially if Athena is showing up.

Just then a boom occurred over the microphone. The kids at a distance who were poking their heads above the others to get a glimpse of Tim and Jim sat down instantly. Jim and Tim were almost on the verge of doing a little celebration right then and there. But the microphone interfered with, "Jim and Tim Connors please take your seat. I would like to address the whole school before I have to deliver an address to those who received a slip." The twins sat down instantly. I glanced up at the podium and noticed the lady standing there. She wore a Greek like gown with an emblem like pin on it. Her hair was golden and wavy. She had piercing grey eyes that knew everything and could almost read your thoughts. She began with, "Hello to all of you and good evening. My name for those of you who don't know is Athena. I am the Goddess of Wisdom. It has come to my attention that the request for Adventures, Voyages, Treks, and Quests are greatly desired..."

Athena was interrupted with a group of "Hazas" from the other tables.

"Pathetic," whispered Lilly. "Immature little Norse's."

"Weren't you saying that you want a quest or adventure yourself?" I asked half puzzled.

"Well who doesn't?" Added in Kyle. "We are always stuck here at this school. If anything I bet it is Athena bringing news that one of the realms is under attack again and not to panic all the gods are doing their best to defeat the monster."

"It's not that," I said convinced with a straight face. I somehow knew the answer and Lilly's jaw dropped. I caught eye of my mother glaring at me and I whispered, "She is staring right at us. I think I'm on the right track and that it's not that Kyle."

"I am here tonight because the Headmaster Charles and Chiron informed me on a topic of rumors. The rumor is that an old sacred weapon with a curse has been found. I am here to investigate, as well as propose an event for the school to have. I have confirmation from Zeus, Jupiter, Odin, the Sun God, and all of the other kind of the gods. Since the three largest denominations here are the Romans, Greeks, and Norse we have modified a gym class game, Pirate Ball."

The crowd burst into discussion at the mention of Pirate Ball, and where would it be played. Athena continued her speech after Chiron pounded his hoof several times. "The game would be this Saturday in the Woodland Realm." Cheers began to erupt because that meant a field trip. Athena continued, "And on Friday I will return to the school and address the three teams on their area of the woods. Then your team will come up with the strategy to get your spheres from the two other teams. Chiron has also informed me that this week some guards are working on a armory and forge in the center of the playing field." And Chiron nodded his head in agreement.

Then Chiron added, "You are dismissed. Remember lights out at midnight. Those of you whom have received a note please move up front so Athena may chat with you all."

Our group at the table all moved up closer towards the podium. On my way I made out Louis walking up to the front. With him he had a cage and a dark cloth hung over it. I'm not sure what it was or why he brought it with him. I looked back up at the podium and saw my mom. She was staring at me sizing me up. I then heard in my mind, "Do not tell anyone about your weapon and its name until the event Saturday." I stopped in my tracks and Jim ran into my back. He winced and said, "Heeey, keep walking Lance we get to meet with Athena."

She was reading my thoughts and memories. I could feel each and every one of my thoughts as a child resurfacing from the depths of my brain. Then somehow she peered into my more recent memories with the taunting, and breaking into the NSA, and then the zombie attack, and Hermes. My consciousness began to fade. I was slowly slipping into a deep sleep. I started to sway. I could no longer keep my balance. My eyes were closed but I knew exactly what was going on. Jim and Tim began to back up scared. Lilly was gasping not knowing what to do while screaming my name. Kyle rushed over to my side to try to aide me. Louis was debating between dropping the cage and helping me or not notice me at all. I could sense Grants presence in the room as well not knowing who he was talking to. There were some other people who I was not sure who they were. Then I heard the voice, "Don't mention a thing!" With Athena's voice piercing inside my head my eyes jolted open and I sat up and got to my seat while everyone was staring at me. "What never see anyone pass out and get back up before?"

Kyle looked at me confused, "Dude you just dropped dead and got back up like nothing had happened."

"Eh, stuff happens. Just carry on let's listen to what Athena has to tell us."

"Yes son let's do listen to what I have to say." I looked up at her and gave a half hearted smile. Personally I was annoyed with her that she'd scan through my mind and then knock me out cold. Chiron looked down at me concerned. Lilly and Kyle sat next to me. Louis brought his cage up towards the podium which was now lowering down to ground level. The cage was about 3 feet wide by 2 feet tall. The twins sat on the floor in front of me. Grant stood in the back. And the other people I didn't know sat all around. "Many of you are here today because you are those who know or remember the prophecy of 1965. That was the last prophecy that included a quest, trek, or adventure. The prophecy was tied to a sacred weapon." People began to shake their heads. "That weapon has resurfaced after disappearing in 65. For those who don't know the owner died fighting the Basilisk. Where his weapons were no one had ever known. The weapon changes shapes to whoever the yielder of the weapon is. The weapons name is Firebrand." With Athena saying the name of my Tomahawks I thought they would begin to spout fire all around us again. Luckily it didn't. "The prophecy read,"

'The weapon on fire shall poor throughout.

A Hero has fallen and shall not return.

The one who is found may have many doubts.

And the Serpent's Curse will take a burn.'

"Now do you all understand the severity of this weapon? Not only is it sacred but cursed. The hero in 65 became so distressed about the Serpent's Curse that he went to fight the Basilisk himself. No one knew until it was too late. Now do you want to be that hero? You have a choice to embark on the quest. Depending on the winning team and the overall performers for the team in each category will go on the quest. There are three categories. One must posse the weapon Firebrand at the end of the match. Two most captures or assists. Three most defends. The rules of the game are clear and the gods have added tricks and traps in the game to spice things up. Some of the nymphs are a bit mad about the plans but we are the gods. And now it will be turned over to Louis for a debriefing of a monster spotted in a nearby realm."

"Thank you Athena for the information regarding Saturday's game. Earlier today there was a monster sighting here at the school itself. Somehow this thing under the cloak got into our school and could have caused serious damage." He lifted the sheet off of the cage showing a little Gremlin. It snarled and growled. He bit the cage with rage. When it snarled it unleashed little electrical jolts out of it. "I caught this one sneaking through the halls on the dorm side looking for the power switch. I don't know how he got here or his purpose here but this is an electrical Gremlin so be careful when attacking and report them to Headmaster Charles Abarkar immediately."

Someone in the back stood up and said, "How did you even catch a Gremlin when all you are is a pathetic little archer." The kids around him laughed. He had a hammer strapped to his belt.

"Paris, sit down and stop talking. You are not the one who has a critical safety concern here."

Paris replied with, "Safety, I just want to kick your Greeks butt so we can be the ones to leave this hell hole and go travel the realms." With that being said Louis began to step away from the podium and towards Paris. Paris drew his hammer mallet from his side and was getting ready to whack Louis with it when Louis knocked him square in the side of the head and he was unconscious.

"Yeah Paris! What now? I'll see you Saturday." Louis said this as he walked away and out of the room. I looked at Kyle with confusion. We both scratched our head and said our goodbyes to Athena and Chiron. Jim, Tim, and Lilly followed suit. The Norse campers still gathered around Paris. The other group which I presumed was the Romans and the remaining Greeks sat there a chuckled.

We caught up with Louis at the elevator just as the door was closing. Kyle stuck his arm through the door so it would not close completely. Kyle and I both entered and told the others to take the next one. On the way up Louis punched the elevator to blow off some steam. "Lucky hit," I put in to try to help break the ice.

"I'm the son of Tyche of course it was a lucky hit. I'm tired of luck just taking its course with me," He exclaimed. Louis then let out a sigh. "Between us I don't hate Lilly. I'm just so jealous of her. It's natural for her to want to get payback. While I'm just stuck here getting mocked and teased for always getting the good luck. Yeah it helps being an archer but I get teased and it sucks."

I mean it makes sense he always just happens to be in the right spot at the right time. He had saved Kyle and I from the Basilisk this morning. He had also caught an electrical gremlin as well. But something tells me his luck was about to change. I could sense his mother resenting him for saying it. "Something bad will happen Saturday because you said that," I said, "I feel it in my gut and that isn't good."

Just then the elevator dinged and we all walked out. We waited for Lilly and the twin's elevator. Finally it had arrived and rolled her eyes at us and said, "You're never abandoning me to babysit these two again." A streak of her brown hair was across her face. She was shaking her head at me.

The twins began to yawn and mention the time. Kyle quickly reacted, "Guys! Everyone to their rooms now! It's already 1:30 in the morning. If we don't get to them by 1:45 locked the Banshees will find us."

"A wailing spirit is what we are afraid of?" I asked confused.

"Yeah its shrieks are deafening and then they will eat us. So yeah I want to be safe. Louis, Lilly, Jim, and Tim get back safe and good night." Kyle said as he was dragging me down the hall. He hurried us around halls and up stairs. Why we just didn't take the elevator I didn't understand. I looked at my watch as we neared our room, 1:43.

"Nice just in time, Ok Kyle enough goofing off and open the door," I said getting a little panicked.

"The key card isn't working. It won't open up!" Kyle was getting nervous. He slid the card across the scanner several times. The time now read 1:44, and it was late in the minute. He slid it again. Nothing had happened. The time now read 1:45 and the air got colder. "Lance you try real quick! Quickly Lance!"

"Ok, let me get the card real fast." The spirit was at the end of the hallway. I could see it walking slowly out of the corner of my eye. It was checking each door. It smelled every part of it making sure everyone was there. I swiped the card once more, and the light on the scanner finally lit up green and Kyle pushed us in. He quickly locked the door behind us, and told me not to move or make a sound. I nodded in agreement. The chill was right outside of our door now. The spirit spent a long time in front of our door. We heard a snuff, like a dog sneezing, and the spirit was gone back to its duty.

"That was close," Kyle said. "Now off to bed I've only got two days to train you, and the others to my standard."


	5. I Put On A Couple Pounds

Chapter 5: I Put On A Couple Pounds

The next morning after being half afraid to even close my eyes, Kyle was next to me banging two pans together. The ringing vibrated the room and our neighbors were not at all liking the noise he was making. They responded to Kyle's obnoxious wakeup call with some not so nice curses. I think I learned three or so new phrases that morning. After slowly trudging out of bed and into the bath room to wash up Kyle turned off the water using his power, because he claimed I was wasting precious time. "Really? A five minute shower won't kill anyone, or waste any time. All I want to do is take a shower after being stressed out!"

"Actually you've wasted more time arguing with that," he exclaimed. I stared at him dumbfounded. "Come on get dressed. You're getting suited for armor."

"Armor what type of armor?" Bad question on my part. He opened the door and two mech suits were guarding the door.

The mechs reached out their arms and said, "Lance Wakeman your destruction is of time!"

I started screaming, "AHHHHH!" I quickly scrambled for Firebrand and said, "Back off unless you want to be metal scraps!"

Then unexpectedly Kyle called out, "Jim, Tim call off the suits. We still need to work on those before Saturday." I could hear the twins from down the hall moan upset.

I finished getting dressed and Kyle threw me a map. He told me to meet him in the marked room which was odd because it wasn't on the map I got from Chiron. I followed the instructions to the elevator. He told me to push 4-9-21. After pushing those buttons it felt like the tower of terror just unleashed its furry upon me. When the elevator stopped I had plunged 40 floors underground and into a secret bunker named 4921. Then there was the door. I just did a simple knock on the door and I heard locks, bars, and bolts unwinding. Then the door creaked open and I made my way into bunker 4921. In it I say Lilly laying across the couch flipping channels on the TV. I saw the twins standing on each other in an attempt to get themselves a snack. I saw Louis at the table with several people I didn't know yet and I saw Kyle in the corner with a blowtorch working on the suits.

"Hey Lilly your boyfriend is here," chimed one of the kids. With that remark Lilly threw a pillow at him and it nailed the back of his head. "Why is she even a part of our team Kyle?"

"Lilly is of use that I can't yet explain. Have you come up with any strategies yet? No? Well get on it. Lance come on down and don't be afraid they don't bite that hard. We need to get you some armor."

I walked on over and I saw Kyle holding or levitating a sphere of water. He told me to stand still and to focus. So I did and the water flowed about me without touching me. It shaped into a chest protector, leg and shin pads as well as wrist guards. The twins looked at it and said alright we got the measurements. And off they went.

Jim and Tim began hammering and furiously welding a few pieces of metal together. They were making me my own suit. The sparks flew as I glanced at the smoke detectors expecting to feel a furry of icy water come down upon me. As Kyle helped the twins forge my suit I walked over to the table where 5 other kids sat around. The guy who had heckled Lilly and got a pillow thrown at him seemed to be leading the group at the table. He was about 20 in age and had messy blonde hair similar to that of a surfer. His eyes were gray similar to mine and he had a plethora of similar characteristics that I did. Besides the style of his hair he was what I pictured myself to look like in three years. I looked at his schematics of the battlefield map the crew had drawn out and a strategy they were composing. I studied the area for a brief moment and said, "The strategy would get half the team slaughtered if you don't guard your flank."

The surfer haired clone of mine stood up and turned in annoyance, "May I help you? You just got claimed by Athena, kid so I'd take a step back. Athena doesn't even compare to the genius of Minerva." Ok this guy was pissing me off already. He was me except Roman and the Roman me was a jerk. "Why don't you go sit yourself by Lilly. You'd probably be more useful there."

"Listen dude I don't want to fight you or anything. But what you're doing isn't the smartest. You are running a risk of injuring your team. You have three teams in total and if you are truly only guarding one you are in danger from the other two." I folded my arms as I said it and the girl to his right looked back at the map and examined it. She had something about her that stood out to me. It wasn't her looks or any of that. She just had the same powerful presence that I saw in Kyle.

"Nick," the girl said, "I think Lance might be right. I can't be sure that we would be totally covered this way. Plus the decision is left to Kyle to make. We can vote but Kyle has final say. And he seems to trust this kid a lot." This girl was standing up for me even though I had just met her. Her brown hair flowed down to her shoulders. Her greens eyes glittered as she looked at me. She was about my height of 5'9". But I was a poor judge at first. Not only did she have commanding presence she was beautiful as well. She wore a leafy green shirt and a pair of jeans and a pair of Converses. I noticed I was staring when I heard her say, "Uh Lance. Do you need a seat and did you zone off?" I quickly blinked my eyes fast and sat to the right of her giving me an opportunity to still glance towards Nick.

Nick responded, "Gwen, I'm not sure about his plan but you were the second smartest one here so if you think it's smart I'll go with your opinion Gwen not Lance's." Her name was Gwen. I looked at her again and I also caught a glance of Lilly shaking her head at me as if a warning. But for what?

Running, past cars and in between alleys was this kid. He climbed up a ladder and jumped back down over a fence. It was nightfall wherever he was and he was being chased. "Get back here ya little freak!" shouted a voice chasing the teen. He was wearing only his t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. The teen was gripping onto with dear life a book that looked like a photo album. The kid was bolting furiously and appeared to have been on the run for weeks. The teen turned briefly around to be caught by a hand. The figure was not human at all but more of a behemoth in size. The teen's running had worn off. A bear head jutted out of the figures gut and roared at the kid. Hissing became prominent the longer this figure stood in place. "You have a price on your head boy. And I only plan to deliver that portion!" The creature drew a scimitar that glowed green. Just then the kid teleported out of the creature's hands as it ready its blade. He wasn't going to die without a fight. He stared off in the distance and teleported farther and farther away with each poof. The creature roared in frustration, "One can only hide for so long from the jailer of Tartarus boy!" With that statement the furious beast-woman marched off in chase of her pray.

The twins and Kyle came over and interrupted the planning that I was doing. Kyle said, "Lance, to initiate you into Bunker 4921 we got you some armor. It isn't like the twins mech armor but it will serve its purpose and block a few attacks. Jim my sword please." Jim ran over to the table and grabbed Kyle's two and a half foot blade. The blade was blue like the clear calm ocean. Tim was busy hooking the chest plate up to my chest.

"Do I get to use my weapon?" I asked in confusion.

"Not as part of the initiation," Nick retorted.

Kyle hoisted his sword back and forth between his hands as if trying to decide which hand to use it in. I looked around in my growing confusion. Did I really want to be on this team of kids who were already trying to kill me? I had forgotten to pay attention to Kyle and his sword when he swung down hard at my chest. I had fallen backwards and it crushed my chest plate to the floor. I stared at the forearm guards for me seated at the table. I focused on them for a moment as if I could control them with my mind and have them summoned to me. To my surprise it had worked and my forearms were now guarded like my chest.

I heard a few of the other kids come into the room now and watch my initiation. I quickly got the hang of countering an attack when weaponless with my armor. The next swing Kyle took I interlaced my arms and his sword bounced right off of it. I turned and saw everyone smiling except for my opposite Nick. Kyle had grown tired and handed Jim and Tim his sword to put away. Kyle nodded at me and said, "What'd you know we got a telekinetic on our team guys!" The room burst into cheers. It meant I had power but power was not something I necessarily wanted.

Before I could further react some of the new kids who had just entered the bunker hoisted me onto their shoulders and began parading me around the bunker and then towards the elevator. It looks like I was defiantly a powerhouse of team 4921.


	6. The Night the Game went South

Chapter 6: The Night the Game went south


End file.
